Alyssa's Love
by ShikallllTema
Summary: a birthday gift for Alyssa. very small spoilers for nim's island and one missed call


Alyssa's Love

**Alyssa's Love**

_**Could be considered a sequel to Kally's love, but it doesn't really matter**_

_**This is a present for Alyssa, our friend Kally (ally) asked me to do this for her**_

_**Oh, and I know even less about Alyssa than I do Kally, so if she fins herself ooc, sorry**_

_**And I will be her friend like I was Kally's cause I don't know any of their other friends**_

Alyssa, Ally, and Shannon were all having a sleepover at Alyssa's house. They normally had them at Ally's house but she was still slightly afraid to be around her dad after he caught her kissing her current boyfriend Zach. They had their sleeping bags in a circle kind of thing. They were set up so that when they lay down, their heads would almost be touching. At the moment they were all sitting at the head of their sleeping bags so they formed a circle while talking to each other. When I say talking, I really mean gossiping.

"Dude, I hate our English teacher!" whined Alyssa.

"Why? What did she do in your hour?" asked Shannon. The three girls had almost every class together. For English, Alyssa had it second hour, while Ally had it second hour as well, but with a different teacher, Shannon had English third hour.

Here are their schedules…

**Alyssa**

Geography

English

Fine arts

Science

Lunch

Gym

Math

**Ally**

Geography

English

Fine arts

Science

Lunch

Gym

Math

**Shannon**

Geography

Fine arts

English

Science

Lunch

Gym

Math

Ally also had a different teacher for Fine arts.

"She implied that we were stupid!" Alyssa was outraged! No-one called her stupid and got away with it.

"How?" Shannon asked.

"Well, she said she had finished looking over our essays, and out of all her classes, we did the worst. Then she said we spelt so many things wrong. She put up an overhead with a bunch of stupid second grade words and told us to copy them down and study them over the weekend, then on Monday we would have a spelling test.

"What were some of the words?" Ally asked.

"Well, there was witch, which, weather, whether, too, to, two, and a bunch more like them." Alyssa tried to remember.

"Wow." Ally said.

"I know. Ally you are so lucky you don't have to take English with her." Alyssa told her for like the billionth time. Ally laughed at her friends' misfortune.

"Hey, so about in Science." Shannon changed the subject and looked over to Alyssa. "I saw you eye-ballin that new kid." Shannon and Ally grinned slyly at Alyssa and she turned slightly read.

"Yea, you were about to jump that poor kid." Ally said the sly grin still plastered to her face. Alyssa was turning slightly red at being caught.

"W-well, I just wanted to smell him!" she cried. His smell may have been what made her turn to look at him in the first place, but damn was he hot too.

"Excuse me?" Shannon asked as her smile turned upside down and she began scooting closer to Ally and away from Alyssa.

"I didn't know you were mentally retarded, that's something you should probably tell a friend." Ally said quite seriously.

"N-no, he just, smelt like febreeze." Alyssa defended.

"Ohhhh." Both Ally and Shannon said at the same time and Shannon scooted back over to where she was before. The two girls both new about Alyssa's addiction to febreeze. Before Alyssa ever went to Shannon or Ally's house, they had to hide the febreeze in a place she would never think to look. Her parents just didn't allow it in the house. They kept a bottle in the garage so when Alyssa refused to go to bed they would spray some on her bed.

"Yea, so do either of you remember his name?" Alyssa asked her two best friends.

"I don't know, Mr.Dreyer never introduced him." Ally said.

"Yea, but when he passed his paper up I saw his name and I think it started with an 'F'." Shannon said. The girls thought for a moment.

"Wouldn't that be weird if his name was febreeze?" asked Alyssa.

"Dude that would be awesome!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yea, we could just call him Febreeze." Ally suggested.

"Ok, so we all agree that Alyssa has a crush on Febreeze?" Shannon asked the group.

"Yes." Ally and Alyssa said. Hey, if you can't share your secrets with your friends, who can you share them with?

After a while the girls started watching one missed call. Shannon thought it was pretty stupid, Alyssa thought it was majorly stupid, and Ally was scared to hell. Soon the credits started rolling by.

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen." Alyssa said.

"Oh just wait until you see nim's island." Shannon disagreed.

"What is with you and that movie? You're always saying that was worse than every movie on the planet." Alyssa asked. It was true. After Shannon saw that movie with two of her other friends, she would always tell people how much it sucked when the topic of bad movies came up.

"Well I hated it! It didn't even make any since! How the hell did that girl survive that volcano?!" Shannon screamed.

"Oh and this movie made tons of since!" Alyssa shouted sarcastically. "How the fuck did that girl manage to stab that police man in the eye?! She was like 4 feet tall and he was at least 6 feet!"

"Oh would you girls just shut up and go to bed!" Alyssa's dad screamed from the next room over. The girls just laughed, even Ally who was now over her fright.

_-Time skip-Monday-_

The three girls were walking together to school. A group of three boys then ran up to them. The girls looked to see it was Zach, Jake, and Febreeze. Shannon had started to date Jake, so she gave him a hug and a kiss, and then Ally gave her boyfriend Zach a hug.

"Hey guys, this is our new friend Kevin." Zach said pointing to Febreeze.

"Kevin…Boy was I off" Shannon said shocked. "Oh, well I'm Shannon, Jake's girlfriend, this is Kally, Zach's girlfriend, and this is Alyssa, single as pie."

"My name is really Ally but she just calls me Kally." Ally said.

"How is pie single?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, it just seamed to fit." Shannon shrugged.

Ally looked over to see Alyssa and Febreeze staring at each other. "Ahh, us four had to get something from the office before school starts." Ally said grabbing Shannon and Jake knowing Zach would be smart enough to follow. As the four ran away Alyssa and Febreeze were left alone. Alyssa was at a loss for words so she said the first thing that came to her mind

"You smell like Febreeze." She immediately covered her mouth.

"Oh, ahh sorry if you don't like it. I'm obsessed with the smell." Febreeze said.

"Seriously?! Me too!" Alyssa said. They started back on their way to school. Febreeze was about to ask Alyssa a question when a voice from behind interrupted them. It wasn't exactly a voice, but a laugh. The two turned around to see a man who locked about 30 something and was laughing as he looked at his cell phone. Alyssa gasped as she realized she was wearing a skirt and that was a camera phone. Febreeze must have made the same connection because he lifted his leg and struck the man as hard as he could in the head. The perverted man grunted as he hit the ground. Febreeze smashed the phone and walked away with a stunned Alyssa.

"H-how?" She stuttered out.

"I used to take wrestling at my old school." He explained.

"Oh." Was all Alyssa was able to say. She looked at Febreeze and stopped his movement by grabbing his hand. He turned to look at her and when he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised but hugged back. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. She pulled back but neither let go of the other. They looked into each other's eyes. Without noticing, they both leaned closer until their lips were touching. By that time they realized what they were doing but neither wanted to stop. They began to kiss more passionately and then they heard the school bell ring. They jerked apart and ran into the school as fast as they could while holding hands.

_**Okay, I hoped Alyssa liked it**_

_**I have no idea what Febreeze's real name is, all I was told was that Alyssa likes a guy and Febreeze was his code name.**_

_**Also, for anyone who jumped to conclusions, I don't like a guy named Jake.**_

_**The only Jake I know is a wannabee emo**_

_**It just seemed to fit with the story cause I remember I named Zach's friend Jake**_

_**Happy birthday Alyssa!**_


End file.
